Space Between Us
by yeejia
Summary: Ketika Jongin mulai dapat menerima Sehun sebagai saudara barunya, pada detik yang sama semua dijungkirbalikkan begitu saja. kaihun sekai


_Lantas aku di sini, bersamamu dan jarak tak kasat mata di antara kita. Melewati satu hari penuh berdua untuk kali pertama. Yang membawaku pada sebuah kejutan hidup tak terduga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Agaknya matahari hampir meninggi ketika Jongin menggeliat dari tidurnya. Matanya menyipit tatkala cahaya matahari semena-mena menembus iris kokoanya. Jongin mengusap matanya seraya bangun dari sofa tempatnya merebahkan tubuh guna istirahat semalam. Tidak nyaman tentu saja, sofa tempatnya tidur berukuran tak lebih besar dari tubuh jangkungnya. Tak heran pegal segera menyapa tulang lehernya ketika kesadaran telah menguasainya.

"Selamat pagi terlalu siang, pemalas."

Suara sapaan tersebut menjadi yang pertama memasuki lubang telinga Jongin (bersama riuh siaran ulang pertandingan sepakbola semalam yang tersiar melalui televisi). Jongin lantas berdiri, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya alih-alih membalas sapaan yang tertuju padanya tersebut. Ia mengambil napas dalam lantas segera menghembuskannya kuat ketika bau antiseptik pekat menusuk kuat saraf penciumannya semena-mena. _Ah_, ia hampir lupa jika sedang berada di salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit.

"Kau belum memakan sarapannya?" Jongin menunjuk nampan berisikan potongan buah, roti selai cokelat, dan susu vanilla yang berada di nakas samping ranjang. Ia baru saja berniat akan ke kamar mandi setelah selesai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, namun senampan sarapan yang terlihat belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh sang pemilik sekonyong-konyong membuatnya menunda sejenak niatannya tadi.

"Kau mau?" ucap seorang itu menatap Jongin. "makan saja. Aku tidak nafsu," lalu ia kembali terfokus pada layar televisi yang kini menayangkan sebuah iklan apartemen dengan biaya sewa 'murah meriah'.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun, paling tidak minumlah susu itu seteguk saja," ucap Jongin sedikit frustasi pada Sehun yang acuh tak acuh.

Tangan Sehun yang masih tertambat selang infus kini mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan remot dalam genggamannya. Tidak mengacuhkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan rambut tak tertata dan wajah lusuh. Bukan sekali dua kali Sehun tak mau memakan sarapannya. Hal ini sudah terjadi puluhan kali hingga Jongin nyaris lelah menasihati Sehun dan hampir memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Ini bukan masalah selera makan Sehun yang tidak cocok dengan menu makanan rumah sakit atau rasanya yang (memang) tidak enak. Hanya saja sudah sejak lama kiranya (Jongin tidak tahu kapan tepatnya) lidah Sehun tak lagi dapat beradaptasi dengan rasa makanan, membuat apapun yang dikunyahnya terasa pahit, atau paling tidak hambar. Membuat Sehun selalu merasa muak ketika mengunyah makanannya.

"Wajahmu semakin buruk, kau tahu? Tulang pipimu semakin menonjol."

Sehun kini menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti-ganti saluran televisi pada sebuah acara _variety show_. Ia meletakkan remot di sisi tubuhnya lalu melipat salah satu tangan yang tak tertambat selang infus ke belakang kepala, bermaksud sebagai sandaran.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan penampilanku, kau tahu benar tentang itu, Jongin. " ujar Sehun sarkastik, tak menatap Jongin sama sekali. "_Aniway, _terimakasih. Tak kusangka kau ternyata sedikit perhatian pada penampilanku," Sehun tersenyum timpang.

Jongin hanya melengos, lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di samping ranjang Sehun, menyudahi perdebatan barusan yang bahkan sudah terjadi puluhan pagi sebelumnya—yang selalu diawali dengan persoalan tentang 'Sehun yang tidak memakan sarapannya'. Sorot mereka sama-sama tertuju pada layar televisi, pun kendati demikian keduanya sama sekali tak mengikuti jalan acara _variety show_ tersebut. Dan Jongin sudah tak tertarik lagi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hening di antara mereka diisi oleh riuh suara tawa dari _variety show_. Tampak amat kontras dengan suasana kamar rawat Sehun yang beraura suram. Riuh tawa dan lelucon yang terlontar dari pembawa acara _variety show_ sekonyong-konyong tertular pada Sehun yang sedari tadi (ternyata) diam menyimak, kontan pemuda kurus itu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dan kekehan lirih terlontar begitu saja dari sana.

Jongin diam-diam mengalihkan sorotnya dari layar televisi. Pendengarannya tergelitik dengan gelak lirih Sehun yang kini tengah menikmati _variety show_ dengan lengkungan senyum ringan. Sudah terasa begitu lama baginya tak melihat Sehun paling tidak tersenyum tipis seperti sekarang. Jongin bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia melihat Sehun membentuk lengkung lebar di bibir. Bahkan, dahulu bisa dalam kurun satu hari penuh Sehun tak dapat menghapus senyumnya jika _mood_nya sedang dalam keadaan baik atau ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Dan tak jarang Jongin jengah melihat Sehun yang seharian tersenyum di hadapannya.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada eksistensi Sehun sebelumnya. Bahkan kala pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki di kehidupannya, Jongin tak pernah memedulikan keberadaan Sehun barang satu lirikan pun. Ia tidak suka. Jongin tak pernah mengharapkan seseorang hadir dalam kehidupannya setelah ibunya pergi tiga tahun lalu. Jongin tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang saudara baru. Jongin tak pernah meminta kehadiran seorang saudara tiri untuknya.

Namun keadaan kini berubah. Kenyataan seolah mengolok Jongin ketika Sehun jatuh sakit dan ia tak sampai hati untuk tidak peduli. Jongin diam-diam terus berharap untuk dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum sama lebarnya seperti dulu sebelum tubuhnya harus terus terbaring di ranjang hijau ini. Sebelum paru-parunya tidak lagi dapat bekerja dengan baik. Sebelum Jongin menjadi sepeduli ini pada eksistensinya.

Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar Jongin ikut tersenyum, sangat tipis. Mengetahui Sehun masih dapat tersenyum meski di atas senyumnya ada selang kecil yang terhubung ke kedua lubang hidungnya, diam-diam relung hati Jongin menghangat begitu saja.

"Selera humornya rendah sekali," celoteh Sehun dengan kekehan lifrih.

"Begitupun kau."

"Ayolah, aku tak sampai terbahak kesetanan seperti dia." Sehun mengedikkan dagunya, bermaksud menunjuk sang pembawa acara yang tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Apa _mood_mu sudah sedikit membaik untuk bisa menelan sarapan?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak." Sehun terdiam, masih menatap pada layar televisi dengan senyum yang telah memudar.

"Sebentar lagi perawat akan mengambilnya. Satu potong apel saja, oke?" tawar Jongin.

"Aku akan memakan habis semuanya," jeda sejenak, Sehun lantas menghela napas. "jika ibu yang menyuapiku."

Bibir Jongin terkatup dan Sehun kembali menonton acara _variety show_ dengan sorot mata yang lebih redup.

"Tunggu saja kalau begitu. Tiga hari yang lalu ia berkata akan pulang pada keesokannya. Mungkin ketika keadaanmu semakin memburuk dia benar-benar akan menemuimu. Itupun masih dalam konteks 'akan' dan belum ada kepastian," Jongin terang-terangan berucap tajam, tak mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaranya sedikit banyak tertohok atas ucapannya.

Ibu mereka—atau jika diperjelas, ibu Sehun—merupakan seorang wanita gila karir, pikir Jongin. Anaknya bahkan diprioritaskan pada nomor sekian demi bisnis-bisnis persetannya tersebut. Buktinya, wanita yang selalu berpakaian kantoran itu sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar rawat Sehun yang bahkan sudah tinggal di sini selama puluhan hari.

Selain karena ibu Sehun memang berbeda dengan ibunya yang telah pergi, salah satu hal itulah yang membuat Jongin masih enggan memanggil wanita itu 'Ibu' dan menerima kehadirannya di hidup Jongin sendiri. Jongin tidak suka seorang yang gila bekerja hingga melupakan segala-galanya, memprioritaskan pekerjaan menjadi urutan paling pertama dalam hidup. Ibunya bukan wanita seperti itu.

Ibunya hanya satu, pikir Jongin, dan wanita itu bukan ibunya jadi ia tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Satu tahun yang lalu, ayah Jongin memutuskan menikah dengan ibu Sehun. Satu tahun yang lalu pula ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang kini nama keluarganya berubah menjadi Kim.

Kadang Jongin tak mengerti jalan hidupnya ini. Pun kadang Jongin tak benar-benar percaya jika Tuhan sungguh menyayangi ibunya dan ayah Sehun dengan memanggil mereka secepat itu. Kepala Jongin selalu panas jika memikirkannya.

"Percayalah, ibuku tak seburuk presepsimu padanya." Jongin bersumpah mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan sedikit bergetar di akhir kata. "Ia sibuk seperti itu demi melupakan kesedihannya. Kendati ayahku telah meninggal dua tahun silam dan ia telah menikah dengan ayahmu, Ibu masih sering dirundung duka sendirian. Aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Maaf," ucap Jongin. Bermaksud meminta maaf atas ucapan tajamnya tadi.

Kini hening kembali menyelimuti. Mata Jongin menatap kosong entah kemana sedangkan Sehun menatap layar televisi tanpa minat. Tanpa keduanya sadari ruang rawat Sehun berubah semakin gelap karena lampu yang memang tidak dihidupkan dan langit di luar sana yang tahu-tahu berubah amat mendung.

_Bres!_

Hujan.

Sehun menoleh menatap jendela, mendapati kacanya sudah basah saja dengan titik-titik air. Pikirannya lantas mengingat acara ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya kemarin malam. Acara ramalan cuaca tersebut salah kali ini. Musim gugur tahun ini memang bercuaca tak stabil. Kini riuh acara _variety show_ yang tersiar sedikit terkalahkan dengan riuh jutaan butir air hujan yang berlomba jatuh ke bumi dengan keras di luar sana.

"Jongin."

Jongin mendongak mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya. Ia baru saja akan bertanya ada apa ketika Sehun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan sarapan itu," Sehun mengerling pada nampan yang berjarak tak jauh dari sisi kepalanya. "asal setelah itu kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan setelah hujan reda."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, memandang Sehun dengan sorot _kau sedang bermain lelucon denganku?_

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tak bisa bertahan tanpa selang itu untuk semenit saja."

"Bodoh, tentu saja tabungnya dibawa."

"Aku tidak mau membawanya."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawakan? Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku, aku masih kuat membawa tabungnya."

Jongin mendecih pelan.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa nanti bagai—"

"Kau mengharapkan terjadi apa-apa padaku nanti, begitu?"

Jongin sedikit tergagap sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun kini menatap lurus-lurus pada Jongin. Jongin yang masih tak mengerti lantas kembali mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Sehun kembali dengan nada memohon yang sedikit tersirat di sana.

Jongin diam sejenak untuk beberapa detik. Ia lantas berdiri, mendengus pelan, lalu mengambil nampan sarapan Sehun dan meletakkannya di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Akan kutanyakan pada dokter untuk mempertimbangkannya. Aku keluar sebentar, dan jika isi nampan itu belum kosong saat aku kembali, kubur harapanmu untuk dapat berjalan-jalan setelah ini."

Sehun lalu membuka tutup gelas berisi susu vanilla yang kini ada pada genggamannya. Ia tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, lantas berkata bukan masalah dan mulai meneguk susunya hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih mendorong troli kecil berisikan tabung oksigen Sehun.

Awalnya tabung itu dibawa Sehun seorang diri dan Jongin berjalan di sisi kanannya ketika mereka berjalan menuju halte bus. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika mereka akan menuruni bus yang berhenti di halte terdekat rumah mereka, Jongin tak sampai hati untuk membiarkan Sehun membawa tabung oksigen seberat tiga kilogram dengan mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Jongin segera mengambil pegangan troli kecil Sehun sedetik sebelum si pemilik meraihnya.

Orang-orang yang mereka temui pun tak henti melayangkan lirikan tak bersahabat pada tabung oksigen dengan selang yang masih tertambat pada hidung Sehun yang melewati punggung pemuda tersebut dan terbagi menjadi dua melewati sisi lehernya. Keduanya pun tak mau repot-repot peduli. Justru Sehun terus-terusan tersenyum dan Jongin yang diam-diam bersyukur untuk itu.

Dokter mengijinkan Sehun untuk keluar dari rumah sakit satu hari penuh dan Jongin hampir tidak percaya dengan keputusan dokter setengah baya yang menangani Sehun selama ini. Tentu saja ini sebuah beban bagi Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti jika mungkin tiba-tiba saja Sehun jatuh pingsan atau—ah! Jongin tak ingin suatu apapun terjadi, titik.

Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Sehun.

Mereka pun memasuki gang yang di kanan kirinya berdiri menjulang bangunan rumah susun. Rumah mereka berada di ujung gang ini, berdiri megah di antara bangunan tempat tinggal lainnya. Rumah yang telah jarang dihuni karena Jongin pun lebih memilih untuk menginap di kamar rawat Sehun dan sesekali pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti dan buku kuliahnya. Jongin sendiri tak tahu—dan juga tak menanyakan—apa tujuan Sehun memilih berkunjung ke rumah sebagai pilihan pertama ketika ia diperbolehkan keluar sejenak dari rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin menengok pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat menarik napas kuat-kuat dengan tempo cepat dan mata terpejam. Bahkan untuk berjalan-jalan ringan seperti ini, Sehun terlihat begitu kelelahan. Sekali lagi Sehun menarik napas, membalas tatapan Jongin dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Lantas mereka pun melanjutkan langkah menuju sebuah gerbang besar telah terlihat di ujung sana.

Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun ketika keduanya menaiki tangga yang memang menghubungkan pelataran depan rumah dengan pintu utama. _Maid _dan penjaga keamanan telah diberhentikan sejak lama. Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan atau alasan mengapa mereka di berhentikan, tepatnya ia tidak mau tahu.

Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga, akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin menutup pintu dan Sehun mengamati setiap sisi dan sudut rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Kendati tidak dihuni oleh seorangpun dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar, rumah ini tetap bersih dan terlihat terawat. Mungkin hanya debu-debu tipis tak berarti yang menempel di beberapa perabotan.

"Aku ingin minum, jika kau butuh bantuan aku ada di dapur."

Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri di samping tabung oksigennya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh selang yang tersemat di lubang hidungnya. Tanpa merasa begitu ceroboh atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tangan Sehun bergerak melepas selang itu dari lubang hidungnya perlahan. Matanya terpejam dan dengan penuh keyakinan ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara rumahnya yang tentu saja berbeda dengan udara dari tabung oksigennya yang kendati terasa lebih segar, namun tak lebih menyenangkan dari udara dalam rumahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangan sementara Sehun sudah kembali menyematkan selang pernapasan pada hidungnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Hanya merindukan suasana rumah."

Sehun selalu merindukan rumah megah ini. Rumah yang sudah entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tak lebih dari sebuah bangunan megah yang tak terurus. Sehun selalu merindukan kehangatan yang rumah ini berikan, kala semua masih terasa membahagiakan dan menyenangkan. Ketika semuanya masih _utuh_.

Sehun pun berjalan perlahan seraya membawa troli kecil tabungnya menuju salah satu dinding yang di sana tergantung sebuah bingkai foto persegi panjang. Ia mendongak menatap empat wajah yang terpajang di sana, wajah penuh senyum kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Wajah keluarga barunya.

Jongin, dari tempatnya, diam-diam mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Jongin masih ingat betul hari itu. Pada bulan kelima mereka resmi menjadi keluarga, hari ketika mereka (tidak termasuk Jongin) memutuskan untuk berfoto bersama di sebuah studio foto. Tentu Jongin tidak benar-benar tersenyum tulus seperti yang terpajang pada foto tersebut. Ia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana keluarga barunya—dengan ibu barunya dan saudara barunya, Kim Sehun. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih belum mampu untuk terbiasa.

"Kapan kita dapat berkumpul kembali?"

"Entahlah," jawab Jongin asal, sekenanya.

Keduanya masih menatap objek yang sama. Jongin sebenarnya tak mengerti tentang arah pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Berkumpul kembali? Apakah keluarga ini pernah berkumpul sebagai sebuah keluarga sebenarnya? Jika sarapan pagi yang dilewati dengan penuh kecanggungan terhitung dalam daftar tersebut, maka mereka sudah berkumpul untuk beberapa kali. Hanya beberapa kali.

"Jongin, kau mau menemaniku lagi?"

Jongin yang masih menatap foto keluarga mereka menoleh pada Sehun yang beraut pucat, seperti biasanya.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Temani aku." Jeda sejenak, lalu Sehun melanjutkan, "Ke gereja."

.

.

.

Hujan turun kembali dengan sangat deras begitu mereka sampai di dalam gereja.

Gemuruh suara hujan memasuki gendang telinga mereka yang duduk di barisan kursi paling depan. Mereka duduk bersisian dengan berjarak tidak terlalu dekat. Hening yang diramaikan gemuruh hujan di luar sana mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

Berbicara tentang gereja, Jongin bukanlah seorang yang rajin datang ke gereja untuk beribadah, mungkin hanya sekedar ibadah rutin pada hari Minggu pagi yang biasa dilaksanakan warga sekitar. Dalam setiap doa yang ia panjatkan ketika beribadah pun Jongin tak pernah berharap muluk-muluk. Jongin hanya meminta hidupnya dan ayahnya berjalan dengan baik juga berdoa semoga ibunya diberi keselamatan dan ketenangan di sisi-Nya

Sementara Jongin tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sehun mendongak menatap interior gereja beratap tinggi ini. Kaca-kaca berwarna bergambar Jesus dan Maria yang berukuran memanjang di sisi-sisi dinding samar-samar mempertontonkan derasnya hujan di luar sana.

Jongin mengerling pada Sehun ketika tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam bajunya. Sebuah rosario tergenggam pada tangan Sehun sesaat kemudian. Jongin menatap lamat-lamat bentuk familiar rosario yang berada di genggaman Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan kalung rosario miliknya dan tertegun begitu saja bersamaan dengan sederet kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ayah yang memberikannya padaku. Kurasa aku memiliki satu yang sama denganmu." Sehun tersenyum menatap rosario pada genggaman Jongin yang sama persis seperti yang ada pada genggamannya.

Jongin mengerti yang Sehun maksud adalah ayahnya. Pun ia mendapatkan kalung Rosario ini dari ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya ke sepuluh. Yang Jongin ketahui, beliau memang taat pada agama dan bahkan pada ruang kerjanya di rumah pun terdapat salib yang terpajang di salah satu buffet. Satu lagi, ayahnya juga memiliki kalung berliontin rosario yang persis seperti yang ia dan Sehun miliki.

"Kapan ayah memberikannya?"

Sehun menatap rosarionya dan dengan hati-hati mengusap-usapnya pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Sehari sebelum kita berfoto bersama."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk dan setelah itu hening kembali menyambangi keduanya. Samar-samar harum tanah basah tercium pada indra penciuman masing-masing. Hujan sudah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintiknya.

"Aku pinjam sebentar."

Sehun tiba-tiba meraih satu tangan Jongin begitu saja. Sehun membuka telapaknya dan menggenggam ke-empat jemari Jongin. Satu tangan Sehun yang lain menggenggam rosario erat-erat dan mendekatkannya pada dada. Pemuda itu terpejam dalam kekhusyukan.

Sehun sedang berdoa.

Jongin yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam di tempatnya, sedikit tercengang dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang terpejam amat khusyuk. Ke-empat jemarinya yang digenggam Sehun terasa hangat dan itu tidak biasanya karena yang Jongin tahu suhu tangan Sehun selalu dingin.

Ragu-ragu Jongin meraih kalung rosarionya, sejenak mengerling pada Sehun lantas ia ikut terpejam dan duduk dengan tegap.

Dengan ke-empat jari yang masih digenggam Sehun dan lima jarinya yang lain menggenggam Rosario, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin memanjatkan doa dengan kekhusyukan yang lebih daripada yang pernah ia laksanakan selama ini.

.

.

.

"Sungguh ini sangat menyegarkan, kau tahu, Jongin?"

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang amat menyukai aroma tanah basah setelah hujan, Jongin justru terkesan terlampau biasa saja dengan aroma hambar ini. Ia masih belum mengerti atas pikiran segelintir orang yang menganggap bahwa aroma tanah setelah hujan itu menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Mungkin penciumannya tidak diciptakan serupa dengan orang-orang seperti Sehun yang amat memuja-muja bau tanah basah.

Tapi setidaknya, ini lebih baik daripada aroma antiseptik rumah sakit yang amat membuat paru-parunya seolah muak dan tenggorokannya berubah menyempit.

Mereka kini sedang berada di pelataran luar gereja, duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang sedikit basah karena hujan yang turun dua kali dengan intesitas besar hari ini. Hari sudah hampir sore dan mereka sepakat akan kembali ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Ini karena permintaan Sehun yang ingin menikmati suasana yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Diam-diam tangan Sehun bergerak melepas selang di hidungnya dan hal itu segera Jongin ketahui.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh melepasnya," ujar Jongin dengan sedikit nada khawatir dan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak menggapai selang pernapasannya. Matanya yang terbelalak sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya menatap Sehun was-was.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon."

Sehun menggenggam pergelangan Jongin dan pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman itu. Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain—dengan sedikit tidak rela—mengiyakan dan mendengus pelan. Entah kenapa Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak apapun permintaan Sehun hari ini. Jongin selalu mengikuti permintaannya sejak tadi pagi hingga matahari hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya saat ini. Jongin hanya merasa ia cukup harus mengikuti apa yang Sehun minta. Sekelebat firasat yang tak bisa Jongin cerna menghampiri benaknya dengan cepat. Jongin tidak mengerti, lantas ia hanya membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

Sehun kembali memakai selang pernapasannya setelah beberapa detik ia menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tanah basah favoritnya. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang tersenyum melihat segelintir anak-anak yang dari kejauhan tempat mereka duduk sedang bermain bola dengan kaki telanjang yang kotor karena lumpur akibat hujan.

Sehun terkekeh renyah diikuti Jongin yang tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membentuk senyum di wajahnya.

"Jongin, ayo kita pulang."

Jongin mengangguk, berdiri lantas mengambil pegangan troli dengan senyum yang masih tersemat indah pada rupanya.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dua jam yang lalu, tepat ketika matahari benar-benar menghilang dari peraduannya.

Keduanya kini sedang menonton sebuah acara berita malam yang tersiar di televisi. Tidak seperti biasanya, nampan makan malam Sehun yang baru saja di ambil suster sudah bersih tanpa sisa. Sehun menghabiskannya dengan lahap dan Jongin senang mengetahuinya.

Tak berbeda seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, kebungkaman keduanya terus diramaikan dengan riuh acara televisi. Sehun terbaring di ranjangnya sementara Jongin merebahkan diri di sofa seperti biasanya. Sayup-sayup Jongin dapat merasakan kantuk yang kerapkali hampir mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya. Jongin masih belum ingin tidur kendati kelopak matanya sudah seperti magnet berbeda kutub yang terus tarik menarik. Entah kenapa.

"Sehun."

Mulut Jongin begitu saja memanggil nama Sehun. Entahlah, otaknya tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk membuat suatu konversasi malam ringan dengan Sehun sebelum tidur. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Seumur hidupnya, Jongin tak begitu suka dengan sebuah percakapan basa-basi seperti yang baru saja ia mulai.

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum ingin tertidur. Kau?"

"Belum mengantuk." Bohong, tentu saja.

Setelahnya tak ada sebuah konversasi seperti apa yang Jongin harapkan. Berulangkali ia berusaha menahan matanya untuk tidak terpejam begitu saja. Jongin pun tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang terus melawan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa hebat. Benaknya seperti memberi tahu bahwa malam ini tak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja dengan tertidur.

Namun, pada akhirnya Jongin menyerah dengan kantuk yang terus menyerang matanya habis-habisan.

Bersamaan dengan mata yang terpejam, Jongin sayup-sayup dapat mendengarkan Sehun memanggilnya dan melontarkan sederet kalimat yang membuat Jongin cukup terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Jongin, terimakasih untuk sudah menemaniku seharian ini."

"Terimakasih… mm, _hyung._"

_Sama-sama Sehun._

.

.

.

Esoknya mennjadi hari yang tak pernah Jongin kira akan terjadi.

Jongin terbangun dengan guncangan di tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan seorang perawat laki-laki sedang mengguncang bahunya pelan, menyuruh Jongin bangun dan keluar sejenak dari ruangan. Jongin tak mengerti, ia terduduk dan mengusap-usap matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang memenuhi kamar rawat Sehun.

Sang perawat yang membangunkannya sekali lagi meminta Jongin untuk keluar. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mengapa dirinya harus keluar bertanya dengan sedikit ketus pada perawat. Sorotnya pun terarah pada ranjang Sehun yang dikelilingi beberapa orang berbusana putih. Mereka semua berwajah panik dan Jongin masih belum dapat mencerna keadaan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Tuan, tolong Anda keluar sebentar. Pasien sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan kami sedang berusaha menyelematkannya."

"Apa?"

Jongin sontak terbelalak bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa untuk keluar. Jongin terlampau terkejut hingga ia tak mampu menolak tarikan perawat yang membawanya keluar. Dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat Sehun yang terpejam dan terlihat tidak dengan benar bernapas juga dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Di beberapa sisi dada Sehun yang terbuka tersemat beberapa kabel yang terhubung pada sebuah alat penunjuk detak jantung yang menunjukkan grafik-grafik kecil yang tergambar tak beraturan.

"Cepat ambilkan alat pengejut jantung!"

Jongin kini berada di luar kamar rawat Sehun. Ia berdiri terpaku menatap tak mengerti pintu kamar rawat Sehun yang kini tertutup. Tercengang, terkejut, bingung, khawatir, sesak, bergumul menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya dan terasa amat memuakkan. Jongin kembali mengingat wajah Sehun yang terpejam dengan alat bantu napas yang menutup hidung serta mulutnya, serta grafik-grafik yang menunjukkan bahwa kerja jantung Sehun berdetak melemah.

Jongin pun menyadari keadaan yang sedari tadi belum dapat ia mengerti.

Sehun kritis, ia sekarat. Sehun sedang merenggang nyawa di dalam sana.

Lantas satu air mata turun begitu saja tanpa melewati pipinya. Jongin menangis, karena Sehun.

Dalam kekalutannya, Jongin merogoh saku celana. Sepersekian detik, sebuah ponsel sudah ia genggam. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia menyentuh permukaan ponsel untuk mencari satu nama dalam daftar kontaknya. Gerakan jari Jongin berhenti pada satu nama. Jarinya mengambang di atas layar ponselnya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar. Berulang kali ia menatap bergantian nama dan tombol panggilan di kontak itu. Jongin ragu dan ia kalang kabut.

Jongin menelan ludahnya sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan itu semakin memperburuknya. Maka dengan segenap hati, ia membulatkan tekad untuk menyentuh tombol panggilan dan menghubungi deretan nomor yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia hubungi. Detik itu, Jongin benar-benar mendorong pergi segala rasa tak sukanya pada pemilik nomor yang baru saja sedang ia hubungi.

Nada monoton sambungan telepon yang tak kunjung diangkat membuat Jongin semakin kalut dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"_Halo?"_

Detik itu juga ketakutan menghempas Jongin habis-habisan. Nada suara di ujung sana benar-benar tak familier dengan pendengarannya. Asing.

"Ha-halo," Jongin menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, matanya terpejam dan pertahanannya kembali runtuh. "I-ibu…" bibir Jongin bergetar, ia bungkam beberapa detik.

"_Ya, Jongin? Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"_

"Ibu… Se-Sehun…"

"_Halo, Jongin? Sehun kenapa?"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, dokter yang menangani Sehun keluar dari balik pintu. Jongin lantas segera menghampiri tanpa memedulikan ponselnya yang masih tersambung panggilan. Jongin menatap dokter paruh baya tersebut dengan mata basah, tatapan bertanya, memohon, dan sedikit harapan terlihat pada manik kokoa Jongin, ia sudah tidak mampu merangkai kata. Kekalutan yang terlampau hebat seolah menggerogoti tiap inci tubuh Jongin saat ini.

"Sehun seorang yang kuat yang pernah kukenal. Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa bertahan lebih lama dari apa yang aku prediksikan selama ini. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk membantu ia memperjuangkan segalanya," ujar dokter itu menyentuh satu bahu Jongin dengan senyum yang terkesan untuk membuat Jongin tegar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantunya lagi. Sehun telah pergi."

Jongin jatuh terduduk.

Satu, dua, tiga air mata terus meluncur melewati pipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Serentetan sumpah serapah tergumam dari bibirnya kendati apa yang ia lakukan tak akan pernah membuat Sehun kembali. Dan akan seperti itu untuk selamanya.

Keparat. Keparat. Keparat.

Jongin merasa benar-benar dipermainkan oleh jalan hidupnya sendiri. Baru saja kemarin Jongin merasa lebih baik dengan pernikahan ayahnya yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Baru saja kemarin Jongin merasa lebih baik dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki seorang saudara dan ibu baru. Baru saja kemarin Jongin tersenyum lebar setelah sekian lama. Baru saja kemarin Jongin berbagi kekehan ringan dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Dan baru saja kemarin ia menerima Sehun sebagai saudaranya.

Baru saja kemarin. Benar-benar baru saja.

Dan pada detik ketika Jongin merasa semuanya terasa lebih baik, dalam detik itu juga semua diporak-porandakan.

Segalanya terasa terlambat untuk Jongin. Bahkan ia tak benar-benar tahu penyakit apa yang menggerogoti tubuh Sehun selama ini. Ia belum mengenal Sehun lebih jauh dan segala kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya tak henti menangis, menambah sesak ruang dadanya.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyalahkan Tuhan untuk semua ini.

Persetan. Keparat.

Jongin menggenggam rosarionya dalam tangis tanpa isakan. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ponselnya masih menyambungkan telepon, belum terputus sama sekali. Jongin menarik napas dalam dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Halo, Jongin? Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Se—"_

"Ibu, Sehun meninggal."

Sedetik kemudian Jongin benar-benar melebur dalam tangis dan isak hebat untuk kedua kalinya.

Yang pertama kala ia kehilangan ibunya, dan kali ini kala ia kehilangan saudaranya.

.

.

.

_Tuhan, terimakasih untuk kesempatan yang telah kau berikan. Disisa waktu yang dengan murah hatinya kau limpahkan padaku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku. Namun, aku tahu benar bahwa hari ini aku tak bisa melewatinya bersama-sama mereka._

_Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta pada-Mu. Tuhan, tolong bahagiakan keluargaku, keluarga baruku. Terlebih pada pemilik ke-empat jari yang sedang kugenggam saat ini, saudara baruku. Beri dia kehangatan sebuah keluarga kembali, beri dia sebuah keutuhan pada hidupnya seperti dahulu. Karena aku pun merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seperti yang pernah ia rasakan. Aku bahagia pernah bersaudara dengannya, Tuhan._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuhan, aku hanya berdoa agar segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Hidupku dan orang-orang di sekitarku—ayah, dan keluarga baruku—berjalan dengan baik. Juga kumohon agar saudaraku, Sehun, dapat menghirup udara yang sama denganku, tanpa sebuah selang pernapasan dan tabung oksigen lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**fin.**

* * *

HUHUHU BENTAR MAU NANGIS DULU

Ah akhirnya bisa publish sesuatu lagi uhuhuhu beneran deh seneng banget. Dan ini sebenernya waktu nulis aku pake cast fanxing wakakaka dan sebenernya lagi hari ini pengen nge-post ff hunhan karena bulan ini adalah yang sangat spesial dari sebelas lainnya (kita bertiga nambah tua wakakaka (rangkulan sama hunhan) (akrab))

Dan aku tahu ini gaje level akhir kan yah ahaha /sedih/ tapi aku nulis ini lancar banget entah kenapa. Dan ini diselesein sambil nyuri nyuri waktu soalnya gila woy kelas 9 jadwalnya padet parah uhuhuhu ini udah tinggal dua minggu lagi dan malah ngepost ff elah hina emang (udah gitu masih fangirlingan) (nyampah juga di twitter)

Udahlah. Kebanyakan. Btw sehun disini gak aku ceritain ya penyakitnya dia apa, aku terserah imajinasi kalian aja (iya aku gakjelas) (alesan aja lagi males survey survey di google) juga maaf buat narasi yang bener bener menuhin 70% ff ini wakakaka dan btw ini ff brothership!sekai family!sekai pertamaku (dan gagal banget emang)

Terakhir, buat masalah judul (yang super maksa) aku udah gak bisa mikir lagi dan yah… jadi gitulah.

Dan buat kalian kalian yang mau un besok mei, yang kelas 9 sama kelas 6 juga kita semangat yaaak! Sukses un bareng bareng! Dan buat kakak kakak kelas 12 semoga nanti hasilnya memuaskan kalian! Setiap usaha pasti ada hasilnya (heleh) (sok bijak)

Segala bentuk apresiasi untuk ff ini selalu ditunggu yaaa! Terimakasih!


End file.
